An electronic media disc 25a, 25b such as a CD, DVD, or BD is generally a flat, thin, round or circular object (see FIG. 13). As shown in FIG. 13, discs include a content area 28 typically located between two non-content areas 26, 27. The content area 28 includes digital data. The first non-content area 26 includes a centrally located spindle hole 29. Certain material components of electronic media discs include what is known as the shiny or reflective layer. This layer is delicate and susceptible to damage such as scratches and fingerprints creating problems with recording and/or retrieving data from the content area 28.
Storage devices protect discs while not in use from damage. A “jewel” case is one commonly known disc storage device that has been used since approximately 1982. However, there are several shortcomings with the jewel case. For example, the case is hinged on two brittle plastic arms, which often break. The teeth of the hub holding the disc are also prone to breaking. Lastly, the jewel case can only store a single disc.
Although storage devices for storing multiple discs have been developed, these devices include trays with cavities generally arranged side by side and at different levels creating thick and bulky packaging, which also requires considerable shelf space including in retail locations. Other storage devices allow discs to only be stored on one side of the tray. Furthermore, current devices for storing multiple discs can only accommodate a limited number of discs.
What is needed is a compact, light-weight, and durable packaging for storing more than one electronic media disc. The invention satisfies this need.